Una historia sin final
by sayaaomes
Summary: Ser una asesina, una cazadora, un arma perfecta no es facil, y mas cuando te enamoras, y despues traes familia a este mundo... Una joven sadica, sangrienta, protectora. un joven retraido, agresivo, defensor que pasara
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado años desde la primera vez que nos vimos, en diferentes momentos, pero jamas pensamos que estaríamos juntos.  
Mi nombre es Saya Otonashi tengo 21 años de edad, vivo junto a mi esposo Haji Golshmith y nuestros dos hijos Kai y Riku. En estos días he tenido problemas de salud, el doctor dice que puede ser cáncer y que caeré en un sueño largo del que jamas despertaré, por eso hoy quise escribir los días que he vivido a un lado de el amor de mi vida.  
-hace 6 años en una escuela-  
-como siempre 8:30 en punto llega corriendo una joven de pelo negro corto, con una figura marcada para su edad, ojos de un extraño color rojo, piel ligeramente bronceada, de 1.50 de alto, vestida con una falda rosa y una playera negra ceñida -hola deivid... Buenos días-,-hola saya,puntual como siempre- deivid un hombre alto y fornido pelo rubio de aproximadamente 30 años el lider del grupo como siempre tratando de buscar compañeros que valgan la pena en esto -ellos son los nuevos reclutas- mostrandome a dos chicos y una chica, ella tono ligeramente bronceado cara de pocos amigos, ojos dorados"No durará, ", el primer joven alto, pelo en picos tono pálido en su rostro, ojos de un gris raton "No durara" y por último un joven tes morena, pelo arreglado de lado con gel, ojos azules serio pero una mirada picara "quizás" -hola- en ese momento siento una mirada penetrante a mi espalda es el joven moreno, veo llegar a mi entrenador con las catanas, "sera un largo dia".

-vaya saya has mejorado bastante con la catana-, - gracias George he entrenado en mi tiempo libre, despues de tiro, lenguas y combate personal-,- ja ¿ese es tu horario?, y ¿y la diversion y...- mas no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que inicio la alarma, de quiroptero, para no hacer cuento largo me dedico a matar, soy lo que dicen una asesina perfecta, los quirópteros son asesinos, ladrones, estafadores y algunas criaturas deformes que intentan dañar a los seres humanos, yo no soy un ser humano normal, mi sangre tiende a cristalizar a los humanos o quiropteros si entra en contacto con una herida, a no ser que sea aplicada por medio de la boca.

-Saya muevete son bastantes, y estan en plena zona central-, veo como llega Deivid poniendose su chaleco con dos armas de mango plateado, -si, si, si ya voy- la verdad es aburrido ya esto de " cazar" solo somos, Deivid, George, Julia y yo, nadie mas dura, o no sobrevive, veo como los novatos tambien se alistan, la muchacha amargada toma un arco y flechas, el joven palido una lanza, y al chico moreno un extraño escudo de gran tamaño y por lo que veo bastante pesado.

Al entrar veo como el quiróptero muestra su gran, gran tamaño mientras en su boca sujeta la cabeza de una mujer que en su rostro mostraba temor y pues si dolor. -es bastante grande, ¿alguna estrategia?- preguntó la amargada, -yo puedo matarlo solo- decia el palido muy erguido y no pude evitar reirme, -jajaja ¿es una broma?, con esa lanza lo unico que haras será moletarlo, o darle un palido de dientes-,-¿entonces que propones chica?- me pregunto el moreno -me llamo saya- dicho esto me lanze al quiróptero con la catana desenfundada bañada en mi sangre, en ese momento el quiróptero lanza su gigantesco brazo hacia mi, logrando cortarlo mas fácilmente y al caer al suelo le clavo la catana en el corazón viendo como poco a poco se cristaliza el montruo y se rompe en miles de pedazos. Al voltear a donde estaban los interedados veo como el joven se hacerca y me dice -y yo soy haji-, "¿y este que se cree 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, soy nueva en este fandom, pero soy seguidora de blood+ desde los 8 años amo ese anime, veo que este fandom no tiene actividad entonces no se quería subir esta historia que estoy realizando, espero les guste. Lo que subí primero fue un prologo pero también es un capitulo

Los personajes de blood+ no me pertenecen desgraciadamente, pero la historia es completamente de mi autoría"no al plagio".

Para leer bien la historia -dialogos- "Pensamientos"  
() estos pueden aparecer para mi intervención, ya que la narradora sera saya.  
-tiempo transcurrido-

Mientras caminamos de la mano, todo el mal es ignorado, cuando nos miramos a los ojos, todo el amor es acertado

-1 año después-  
Ha pasado un año desde ese día, Haji se ganó mucho mi atención, el joven pálido se llamaba Marco, no duro mucho falleció en una pelea con un asaltante, le disparo en la cabeza, nadie pudo hacer nada salvo yo cortarle la mano, la amargada aun sigue con nosotros se llama Rika y Haji la sigue mucho, "creo que le gusta...que lastima" Haji es un joven atento y carismático, con migo, me agrada, o tal vez ya me gusta -SAYAAA-,-hay... diantres Yoel no inventes si te escuche- Yoel el lider del grupo, en cierta forma mi padre, y para variar maestro de lenguas, es un hombre de 35 años en silla de ruedas, usando siempre sus trajes café corteza, ojos cafe claro, y pelo corto rebelde castaño claro -¿estas enamorada o que?-,-ja ja ni salgo Yoel, todo el tiempo me la paso aquí, ni siquiera amigos tengo, salvo ustedes-,-¿y eso te deprime saya?- "tenia que ser este tipo"-para nada Haji, la amistad en este trabajo es un estorbo y ridícula, también sobrevalorada,-Saya estas en clase no te distraigas, Haji vuelve al entrenamiento- escucho la voz de Deivid siendo acosado por Julia, su esposa una mujer muy atractiva pelo rubio largo y lasio, una figura muy extravagante, tés pálida y ojos verdes.

Saliendo de clases tengo un rato libre así que salgo a caminar por los planteles y veo a Haji entrenado, como siempre todo vestido de negro, y su caparazón ese, solo una vez lo uso para protegerme, de un tipo que me disparo con una metralleta, casi siempre pelea con su cuerpo o con unas dagas que tiene. Desde hace como medio año soy una llevada con el, así que tengo que hacerlo -HAAAJIII, HOLA- le grito al momento que salto sobre su espalda y juego con su cabello, -HAY SAYA, eso dolió- dijo sobandose el hombro izquierdo, -saya, Haji tiene una herida vieja en su brazo-,- perdón, no lo sabía digo alejándome de Haji que me ve divertido pero al mismo tiempo y como siempre con esa mirada de galán de telenovela y en ese momento me cae un maní en la cabeza este tipo me lo lanzo y yo se lo de vuelvo

Hora de la siguiente clase combate cuerpo a cuerpo, desde que Haji y Rika entraron tengo contrincantes, Rika es fuerte pero jamas me ha ganado, y Haji solo una vez. -muy bien alumnos, seguirmos con la practica de ayer Saya, toma asiento a mi lado Haji y Rika comienzen-,- si, si, sentarme Julia, sientate a mi lado es mas facil que toma asiento-. Y asi paso el rato Haji vencio a Rika, yo vencí a Haji y a Rika juntos y después Julia contra mi, al momento de salir Haji me alcanzo por detras -oye...¿porque siempre tratas mal a Julia?-,-me cae mal que siempre este rogandole a Deivid que quiere un bebe, todos los dias son iguales-,le digo mi respuesta -¿y tu no quieres hijos?-"¿que demonios?,¿hijos...?" -si, quizás en un futuro, pero para ello deberia tener una pareja, y la verdad no salgo mucho, solo cuando tenemos misiones, o me piden algun encargo, de ahi en mas nada, asi que por logica no conozco a nadie- "me deprimi" -yo no se si tendre hijos, como tu dices ni pareja tengo, pero tengo un hermano menor que pues yo cuido- dijo levantando su animo, -yo tengo una hermana menor, pero no la trato mucho, somos muy diferentes-.

-unos meses después-  
-Saya, yo al igual que Yoel los veo como mis hijos-,-¿encerio?, Julia se la pasa pidiendote hijos y tu le dices siempre que no- Deivid dice que Rika, Haji y yo somos como sus hijos ya que nos enseña lo suficiente para sobrevivir -Deivid lo siento pero no me parezco en nada a ti como para ser tu hijo- ante ese comentario de Haji todos nos reimos a excepción de Rika.

-Saya, feliz cumpleaños, esto es para ti- entregandome una cajita rosa en la cual habia un teléfono rosa metálico -graciad Julia, me encanta, es mi primer telefono-,-¿es tu cumpleaños saya?- llega haji por detras con cierta sorpresa -si Haji-,-disculpame no lo sabia, deja te doy un abrazo- estirando sos brazos a mi, y estrechandome suavemente, en ese momento una alerta resonó en toda la estancia "demonios en el mejor momento del dia" -chicos andando son 6 quirópteros atacan el parque- llega deivid junto con George y con Luis un ex combatiente de la CIA que fue mandado con nosotros, es un tipo regordete, calvo, y moreno, con una actitud demasiado relajada para mi gusto.

Eso es todo por ahora espero les guste Sayaaomes fuera paaaz 


End file.
